Foxxays masterpiece
by AutumnHastings
Summary: Cordelia and Misty are married for 2 years now. On their anniversary Misty wants to start a Family with the baby-ritual and spell that didn't work with Hank. Family and Love fluff. Foxxay Baby Family Cordelia und Misty sind verheiratet. Misty will mit Cordelia eine Familie gründen. An ihrem Jahrestag soll es soweit sein. Foxxay-Lovers wo seid ihr :-)))))))
Misty öffnete ihre Augen. Das Schlafzimmer war kühl, die großen Fenster leicht geöffnet. „Delia?", flüsterte Misty leise und drehte sich um. Das Bett war leer, Cordelias malvefarbene Decke ordentlich umgeschürzt. Sie erhob sich ein bisschen, um in den Vorgarten sehen zu können. Das Gras und die Steine waren angefroren. Es sah aus als ob der gesamte Garten mit einer weißen Glitzerschicht überzogen war. Man hörte nichts. Nicht einmal die Vögel sangen. Normalerweise war Misty immer diejenige die früher wach war, Frühstück machte und im Morgenmantel bei den Hexenschülern vom Zirkel nach dem Rechten sah. Misty streckte ihre Finger in die Luft und wedelte zwei Mal kräftig nach links. Die Fenster schlossen sich und in dem steinernen Kamin loderte augenblicklich ein kleines knisterndes Feuer. Misty hörte Schritte. Cordelia war offenbar im Badezimmer gewesen und bahnte sich nun ihren Weg durch das Ankleidezimmer zurück. Die Tür öffnete sich langsam. Cordelia trug ihren Morgenmantel locker um ihren Körper, ihre glatten Haare streifte sie aus ihrem blassen Gesicht. Sie kam langsam auf Misty zu. „Guten Morgen, Liebling.", sagte Misty und hielt einladend ihre Decke hoch. Misty zog den kalten Körper ihrer Frau an sich und küsste sie zärtlich. „Alles gut?",flüsterte Misty. „Alles bestens.", hauchte Cordelia leise und strahlte.

Cordelia und Misty hatten sich ein wunderbares Leben aufgebaut nachdem Cordelia die neue Oberste wurde. In der riesigen Gartenanlage des Zirkels hatten Sie ihr eigenes Haus gebaut. Ein sauber angelegter Weg führte quer durch den Garten zum Hauptgebäude. Misty ließ tausende Lichterketten in die alten Bäume hängen, die buntesten Fische der Welt tummelten sich im riesigen Teich und Rosen, Kirschbäume und Hortensien sah man überall. Misty hatte sie mit einem Zauber belegt, sodass Sie das ganze Jahr blühten und die kleinen rosèfarbenen Blätter immer durch den Garten wehten und allen Schülerinnen den Tag versüßten.

„Wir sind nächste Woche schon zwei Jahre verheiratet. Kannst du das glauben?", sagte Cordelia und lächelte in die Zeilen ihrer Morgenpost. Misty stellte die beiden Frühstücksteller auf den Tisch. „Wie unfassbar schnell die Zeit vergeht, oder?" Misty nickte und lächelte - ihr Mund voll Erdbeer-Pancake.

Misty hatte diese Alligatoren-Auffangstation in den Sümpfen. Unweit ihrer ehemaligen Wohnhütte entfernt, die jetzt im neuen Glanz erstrahlte als edler Creme- und Kräutersalbenladen. Jeden Tag verbrachte Misty damit ihre eigenen Konzepte und Rezepte zu verbessern und zu überarbeiten. Queenie zähmte die schlimmsten und schwersten Alligatoren und war Misty auch sonst eine große Hilfe. Es war noch früh am Morgen und Misty ging aufgeregt durch das Alligatorengehege. „Queenie!", rief die blonde Hexe gegen den Nebel über dem Sumpf und schärfte ihren Blick. „Hier!", hörte man Queenies dunkle Stimme. Als Misty sie sah stand sie im Flussbett. Ein riesiger offenbar sehr alter Alligator schwebt über ihrem Kopf. „Lass sie doch nicht immer fliegen.", kicherte Misty und wartete mit verschränkten Armen am Ufer. „Delia und ich haben heute Jahrestag." Mit einem Male stand Queenie blitzgetrocknet direkt vor ihr und grinste."Uhhh. Schon Pläne?" Misty fing an den Steg abzulaufen. Das machten die beiden immer wenn es Redebedarf in irgendeiner Art und Weise gab. Queenie wartete noch immer auf eine Antwort. „Ehrlich gesagt wollte ich mit dir über etwas reden.", sagte Misty mit nervöser Stimme und ließ die leichte Morgensonne auf ihre spitze Nase scheinen. „Ja? Ich höre." Queenie war schon immer neugierig gewesen. „Kennst du dieses Fruchtbarkeitsritual der Hexen? Hast du davon gehört?" Queenie nickte. „Delia hatte es mal mit Hank ausprobiert-dabei ist es für Hexen ausgelegt. Es war also klar, dass es mit einem Mensch nicht klappen würde.", Misty holte tief Luft. „Ich überlege dieses Ritual durchzuführen. Ich glaube wir sind bereit eine Familie zu gründen. Es wäre auch von Delias Seite ein absolutes Wunschkind, das weiß ich. Was sagst du dazu?" Die beiden blieben stehen. „Dass ich definitiv Patentante werde, das sage ich dazu.", lachte Queenie.

Cordelia saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und richtete ihre Bluse. Sie nahm ihr Hochzeitsfoto in die Hand und zog mit ihrem Zeigefinger den glänzenden goldenen Rahmen nach. Für einen Moment schloss sie ihre Augen und durchlebte die besonderen Augenblicke noch einmal. Plötzlich Schritte auf dem Flur. Zoe kam vorbei und hielt an der Bürotür inne. „Hey...",sagte Zoe. „Wie geht es dir?", lächelte die Oberste und wartete gespannt auf Zoes Antwort. „Anscheinend nicht so gut wie dir. Du strahlst ja." Zoe setzte sich auf einen der beiden Besucherstühle und überschlug ihre Beine. „Also...?" Cordelia legte ihre Brille ab und legte voller Euphorie los. „Wir haben heute Jahrestag und ich habe ein romantisches Dinner auf unserer Dachterrasse angeordnet. Ich weiß auch nicht so genau wieso ich so hibbelig bin. Ich freue mich einfach. Zwei Jahre...", ein verträumter Blick legte sich auf Cordelias Gesicht. „Ich freue mich so für euch." „Oh Danke, Zoe! Hältst du heute Abend hier die Stellung mit den Mädchen? Einfach nur, falls irgendetwas sein sollte. Du weißt doch wie das ist." „Aber klar, mach dir keine Sorgen und habt einen romantischen Abend.", sagte Zoe und zwinkerte.

Cordelia zog die dunkelgraue Tagesdecke gerade und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Hellblaue Bluse, grauer Rock, Perlenkette und schwarze Pumps. „Delia, ich bin zuhause.", rief Misty und ließ die Haustür ins Schloss fallen. Als Delia die Treppen hinunterging wurde ihr bewusst wie schön ihre Frau war in ihren dunkelgrünen Kleid und dem Tuch über ihren Schultern. Beide Hexen hatten üppige Rosensträuße in den Händen und mussten diese quasi austauschen. Lachend küsste Misty Cordelia auf ihre hell rosa Lippen. „Was möchtest du machen?", sagte Misty und hielt ihre Frau an der Hüfte. „Freie Wahl." Cordelia nahm Mistys Hand und führte sie die Treppen nach oben bis hin zur Dachterrasse. Dort stand ein gedeckter Tisch inmitten hunderter Kerzen. Sogar die kleinen Buchsbäume trugen Schleifen. Ein paar elegant gekleideter Frösche spielten Streichinstrumente. „Delia...", flüsterte Misty und sah ihre Frau mit feuchten Augen an. „Gefällt es dir, Liebling?" „Es ist wunderschön. Sieh nur die Schwimmkerzen auf dem Teich." Cordelia lachte und freute sich über die gelungene Überraschung. Die beiden aßen, tranken zu viel Wein und waren beim Dessert bei bester Laune. Es war schon lang dunkel und vereinzelt konnte man in der riesigen Gartenanlage Glühwürmchen sehen. Misty nahm Cordelias Hand. „Ich liebe dich mehr als mich, Cordelia Day." „Lass uns ein bisschen tanzen.", flüsterte Delia sichtlich ergriffen. Die Frösche stimmten ihr romantischstes Lied ein und Misty und Delia tanzten eng umschlungen. Sie pressten ihre Stirn aneinander und küssten sich immer wieder. „Ich liebe dich so, Misty.", hauchte Delia und küsste ihre Frau leidenschaftlich. „Du hast mir zwei wundervolle Jahre geschenkt. Danke." Misty gab den Fröschen ein Zeichen und mit einer einzigen Handbewegung waren Tisch, Miniatur-Orchester und die meisten der Kerzen verschwunden. Misty nahm Cordelias Hand und führte sie ins Schlafzimmer. Cordelia presste ihren Körper an Misty und fing an sie härter und schneller zu küssen. „Warte.", flüsterte Misty. „Ich muss noch..." Misty legte ihr Tuch ab, breitete ihre Arme aus, nahm all ihre Kraft zusammen und sagte den Zauberspruch. Delia kannte ihn und als Misty sich umdrehte lief eine kleine Träne ihr Gesicht runter. „Bist du sicher?" Misty kam auf Delia zu. „Sag es." Cordelia sagte ihn bestimmend, mit starker Stimme während Misty ihren Hals küsste. Kerzen erleuchteten auf dem Kaminsims, die Steinschale verschob sich. Misty knöpfte Delias Bluse auf und legte ihre Frau sanft auf das Bett. Für eine Weile lag Misty einfach nur auf ihr, küsste sie und streichelte über ihre Arme, küsste ihr Dekolletè. Die beiden Hexen waren nackt und lagen unter ihrer Decke. Misty hielt einen Moment inne. Sie lag auf Cordelia, die ihre Beine noch mehr spreizte. Mistys Körper presste sich mehr nach vorne, ihre Finger glitten in Cordelia. Ihre Küsse wurden länger, die Bewegungen schneller. Misty rieb ihr Center gegen Delias bis die Hitze ein ruckartiges Gefühl entstehen ließ und Cordelia einen kurzen Schmerz in ihrem Unterleib spürte. Die Kerzen gingen aus, es war ruhig. Cordelia öffnete ihre Augen, zog Mistys Lippen auf ihre. Die beiden zogen die Decke über sich und blieben liegen, hörten nicht auf sich zu küssen. „Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte Cordelia und umschloss Misty mit Armen und Beinen. „Und ich liebe dich.", sagte Misty und streichelte ihre Hand über Delias Kopf. „Und ich liebe deine Haare und deine Nase und dieses bezaubernde Lächeln.", kicherte Misty und hielt ihre Frau fest im Arm, als die beiden einschliefen.

 _I do not own American Horror Story or the characters._


End file.
